Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Sakura is beside herself, worried and frustrated and angry at the insensitivity of men


strongTitle/strong:Appearances Can Be Deceiving

strongAuthor/strong: lj user="darklove_zorg"

strongFandom/strong: Naruto

strongPlay/Lines/strong: Twelfth Night/ "This fellow is wise enough to play the fool; And to do that well craves a kind of wit"

strongRating & Warnings/strong:

strongSummary/strong: Sakura is beside herself, worried and frustrated and angry at the insensitivity of men

She had never doubted for one moment that Sasuke would be there for his designated match, even if she were surrounded by doubters and nay-sayers who protested that he would fail, would not arrive in time. But she knew better, for she knew only too well the heart that beat within that noble breast, the strength of his character - and of his resolve. But what did irk her was the silence he had maintained, the black hole of communication, when surely he would have contacted her, to assuage her concern, to relieve her consternation at his continued absence. And the cocksure way that Kakashi simply entered the stands, as if there were never any reason to be worried, struck into her heart as surely as any kunai.

Perhaps she had no right to worry, was that it? She was not significant enough to warrant such concern?

She bowed her head, unwilling to allow herself to be read quite so easily, seeking to hide the irritation she felt. Her face flaming in shame, she could sense the contemptous glance of Ino beside her, and if she would dart a glance upward she would undoubtedly catch a smirk upon her former friend's face - and be tempted to knock it off with a glancing blow. Inside she clenched her fists, averted her face - and watched Rock Lee enter, hobbling, upon crutches, head held high despite the fact that he had come perilously close to shuffling off the mortal coil. How in the world was he there, she couldn't help but wonder, admiration for such courage - and such strength - welling within her. And wincing sympathetically for him as he lowered himself into an aisle just. Just before a dark form interposed itself between them, a spike of hair which threatened to choke her as its owner's head bobbed dangerously close to her mouth.

Damn that boy, what was wrong with him? And after what he had just done too, giving up his match? And for what? Why? Cowardice? Stupidity? Or a combination of the two? And here she'd thought Naruto the biggest fool she knew. But Shikamaru was giving her second thought, and she was more than ready to hand the title over to him, hands down.

He did not glance at her, his attention focused on the arena below them. On the figures of Sasuke and Gaara. As was everyone else's there.

Sakura's heart was beating even more erratically now, her nails digging into the palms, leaving tiny red marks, her arms stiff at her sides. He could do it, that she knew. He could do it. Unlike this fool beside her.

Speak of the other fool, and there he was, sliding into the row behind them, petrified grin upon his face. He was attempting to yank at her hair but she moved it too quickly for him and he tumbled into his seat with a hoot of laughter. Such children! She would not miss them when they got themselves removed from consideration for their foolishness.

Concentrate, she admonished herself, turning to glower at Naruto as she felt his foot upon her backside, although he was simply putting his foot upon the bench. She indignantly pushed it off, hissing, "Oaf!" at him.

"Cheer up, princess," came a quiet voice beside her. Why was the foolish one speaking? He had given up his fight. To Temari. Who the hell was he calling princess, anyway? She was tempted to cleanse the gene pool by eliminating any chance that he might contribute to it at any time in the future. "He can handle himself. Even against Gaara. Did you not see his mark?"

Mark? She drew her brows together in perplexity, casting back in her mind, replaying the glimpses of him she had caught before he went to the arena for his fight. Yes, yes, the mark, why hadn't she noticed? She suddenly found herself breathing more easily, and the tomtom that had been pounding in her head was a muffled roar.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said haughtily, giving him pure ice in her glance.

He snorted at her with bemusement, rising from his seat, as another opened beside Naruto. "Women worry too much," he grinned in his devil-may-care why before climbing backwards onto the next row where Naruto whooped and hollered and suggested that they should get some ramen when this was done.

Sakura ignored the noisome duo, not giving them the satisfaction of her attention, but she found herself smiling grimly to herself, the thought crossing her mind, Shikamaru is less a fool than I thought him to be, as she attended once again to the match below. Perhaps there was more to him than met the eye.


End file.
